Darkheart
About Darkheart is a 21 year old female living in Busti, New York, USA. Her birthday is November 29th. She has two siblings who are also female. She learned how to read at age 2 and became an elementary school prodigy, skipping 2nd grade. Later, she stopped caring and began to do poorly at math, but found herself still unable to get below an A in anything else. She became strongly "right-brained". She went to a local community college and earned two seperate degrees, afterwards transferring to the University at Buffalo where she currently is working toward an Environmental studies degree. Her college schedule doesn't allow a lot of free time, but much of what she has is now reserved for fishing, hunting, collecting herbs, camping, and general outdoorsiness. Her favorite gaming genre is 'RPG' and her all time favorite game is Wild Arms, as revealed in one of her TPPC contests. History Darkheart came to TPPC on June the 2nd 2002, having become disillusioned with the state of Neopets, her old 'hangout' site. Faced with unhelpful staff there, as well as many 'completely useless examples of humans' as she says, she left Neopets upon being referred to TPPC by another former Neopets player. Her first account number was made in early to mid V4 and was 24168, which she ended up building up to be her main account. It remains so today. Her best friends on TPPC included Goden, Teddy12, Gman, Kurai_Tenshi, illuzion, EvilSpiritDragon, Kife, Splurge, Fallen, and more. She was known for her love of GoldenHoundours and GoldenHoundooms, and she still holds her collection of these. She often hung around in the old TPPC chatrooms on the MediaDriven server's old incarnation. She was once the third strongest player on TPPC itself, but sometime a few years after she joined the site, she quit actively playing and training and so slipped in ranks. She still retains her old account in all of its former glory, and has now become a moderator (and so has assumed the duties of such, being particularly noted for her swift justice to major AAers). Unfortunately, she has since lost contact with many of the old friends, save for Gman, illuzion, and Fallen. She has made relatively few new friends because TPPC is now more of a job to her, but a lot of TPPC players still know who she is and, at the least, respect her. Activity Formerly one of the major TPPC players, Darkheart rarely trains substantially now. A few levels here and there or random EXP Sharing are about all she does. She is a major chat force in the absence of many of the other 'oldies'. She is also active on the forums and frequently checks her private messages and responds. She assists players on the Help and Errors forums, posts opinions in Ideas threads, and gives occasional thoughtful attention to controversial topics in Muk. She is always likely to be lurking/idly watching, even if not posting or talking in chat at the time. Though hard to trade with in most cases, she does offer things for trade from time to time, and tries to hold some freebie contests as well. Her trading mostly comes out of the accounts 24564 and 25369, where she has moved her 'extras' that she no longer feels she needs. Non-TPPC Darkheart's real name is Allison. She is Alli to her best friends only. She enjoyed going to local punkrock shows when they were in her area. She spends a lot of time outside, and fishing and gathering wild edibles are some of her favorite hobbies. Other times, she writes fiction or draws, being extremely gifted in the arts. She is somewhat of a loner and seems withdrawn, but enjoys the company of a few close friends. Her boyfriend Bronson is frequently nearby. She prides herself on honesty, and also enjoys discussion (but not debate!), especially on controversial topics. She dislikes organized religion and outwardly despises blind nationalism, general ignorance, ethnocentrism, homophobia, xenophobia, bigotry (and more). In fact, she has said that she could never become friends with '99 percent of humankind'. In any discussion that she takes part in, she is very stubbornly opinionated, and will firmly hold her ground with several defenses at the ready. She is a tomboy and despises the typical idea of 'beauty'. She considers baling hay, farming, and chopping wood to be cathartic. She does not enjoy parties, especially those involving alcohol or anyone drunk. This is due to several learned avoidances from a hard family and home life. Because of this, as young as she remains, she can sometimes seem to have the manner of a beaten-down, grizzled campaigner. She is known for a 'tough', 'elusive', or 'mysterious' exterior, though inside that facade she can be as easily wounded as most. She considers her "totem" animal to be a black wolf, and has a stylization of such tattooed on her right shoulder. Name History She has always been and always will be the first and only real Darkheart. The name itself is a simple describer of how she appears to others at times. The name is also one she uses in other places online, and she signs her drawings or her "anonymous"-type writings with it as well. Contact AIM: DreamChaserAl. Other Contacts: PM her on TPPC for info.